


Singles will be Paired

by goldenwolfrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, New Relationship, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, Theme Park AU, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/pseuds/goldenwolfrose
Summary: Jemma can't believe Fitz dragged her to an amusement park so they could complete a roller coaster challenge and then bail at the last coaster. Frustrated and angry Jemma storms away and quite literally runs into a beautiful woman and the rest of the afternoon suddenly becomes a lot better.





	Singles will be Paired

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe, non-canon compliant.   
> I'm substituting Marvel's canon for my own hopes and dreams. There is no SHIELD in this, but you can assume everyone is about the same age they are on the show, just you know regular civilians. 
> 
> Not beta read so all the mistakes are my own. Sorry!

The pair of them stood outside the entrance to the coaster both looking at it apprehensively. It wasn’t the worst coaster of the park it was just the nineteenth coaster of the day and by now both Jemma and Fitz were feeling the physical effects of their coaster challenge.

The trip had started simple enough, Fitz had been dared by a cute guy to ride all the coasters at theme park. Jemma being the ever dutiful wing woman and best friend had agreed to go on this adventure with him, despite her lack of interest in repeatedly going upside down or having her brain smashed to the back of her skull.

After eighteen rides Jemma was definitely beginning to question her friendship with Fitz and was pretty sure she would feel all these rides tomorrow.

Glaring up at the entrance to the coaster, Fitz slams his hands into his pockets a defeated noise coming from his lips.

“I just can’t” Fitz begins trying to sound overly apologetic, “I think I’ll die if I do one more.”

Quirking her brow and rolling her eyes at Fitz’s theatrics, “It’s the last one” Jemma reasons shrugging back at the coaster, “we’re so close.”

Somehow Jemma misses the subtle sideways flick of Fitz’s eyes as he keeps glancing at something or someone off to their side.

“Jemma” Fitz mumbles, “I just can’t.”

Fitz’s protests seem reasonable enough, but Jemma can’t understand why on earth Fitz would quit this close to the end. Fitz was always one to finish and they are only meters away from being in line for the last ride of the park. The fifty-minute wait gives them lots of time to recover before they are pinned to their seats one last time. After this ride, they can go home, have some tea, forget about this day and Fitz can gloat to his crush that he completed their little challenge.

Hoping to appeal to his better side, “Please Fitz,” Jemma begins patiently, “don’t make me do this last one by myself.”

Unmoved by Jemma’s sweet attempt Fitz just shakes his head and pouts his lip out in a sort of simple apology to her.

By now Jemma can feel her annoyance bubbling up from her toes and she’s about to burst at her best friend. Cocking her head to the side trying to hide her annoyance, “I’m only here because of you” Jemma declares a pointed edge to her voice, “the least you could do is get me through this last rollercoaster” the annoyance and bite clear in her tone now, “you know I don’t really like them.”

Taking one more glance at her best friend, Jemma huffs bitterly and turns towards the roller coaster entrance, “Well if you won’t,” Jemma throws out rather aggressively, “I’m going to finish this.”

Jemma is so caught up in her defiant march through the queue entrance that she completely misses the sign for single riders at the entrance. One leg of the queue turns into a bend and then another leg and over and over until she is almost at the end of the line.

Unfortunately, for the pretty mousey brown haired woman that was the end of the line, Jemma is still stomping bitterly through the queue and is absolutely not paying any attention to anything other than the rails of the queue.

When Jemma makes contact with soft skin and fabric cotton, almost knocking the object she ran into down, Jemma finally stops her march through the line.

Gasping, quickly Jemma reaches out to try and catch the person she ran into, mumbling rushed apologies for being so rude. As one would expect, Jemma’s attempts to catch the woman she ran into were mostly a failed display of sorry and little in the way of actually stopping the woman from nearly hitting the pavement. Quick reflexes and a well-placed railing are all that actually stops the gorgeous woman from ending up on the floor and when Jemma realizes that she lets out a small breath of relief.

The little sigh of relief is quickly caught in her throat as the woman she just bowled over spins around to give Jemma a piece of their mind.

Spinning off the railing and backwards at the inconsiderate fool who knocked her over, Daisy is prepared to unleash a tirade of unkind words on the inconsiderate fool who almost knocked her down. “WHAT DO You….” Daisy aggressively points at the person behind her before she realizes the person that almost knocked her over is incredibly pretty and probably does not deserve Daisy’s usual foul-mouthed attack and a sly smile softens across her face.

Before the woman in front of her can continue her verbal assault, which sort of seems to have stalled out as the other woman actually caught sight of Jemma, Jemma grins sheepishly and begins rambling.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. Are you ok? Did I hurt you? I’m so very sorry. I just,” Jemma almost squeaks her words almost blurring together, “I was fighting with my friend and then I stormed through the line and I just wasn’t paying attention and I’m so very I really didn’t mean to run into you and I feel so very sorry and…..”

At some point Daisy had stopped listening, it wasn’t that she wanted to tune out, Daisy was just so awestruck by the accent and the rambling and just how cute this girl was that the actual words coming from the other woman’s mouth sort of faded away. A smile starts out slowly in the corner of Daisy’s mouth as Daisy can see that the pretty woman in front of her is still talking and Daisy is certain Jemma is on her tenth apology by now.

Before the other woman can undoubtedly move on to another apology, Daisy waves a hand in front of the other woman’s eyes and tries to cut in, “It’s alright.” Daisy begins a smile crinkled on her face, “I’m fine.”

Giving the woman in front of her a moment to collect herself Daisy casually glances up and down trying her hardest not to get distracted at the vision in front of her. The cough from in front of her is a clear sign her attempt at checking the other woman out did not go as unnoticed as she planned.

A light blush christens the tips of Daisy’s ears but she pushes that aside trying to be the calm confident woman she never is in front of a beautiful woman. “Figured” Daisy teases overly flirtatious, “since you were so keen on getting my attention” eyebrows waggling at the clear innuendo of her statement.

The red that had been spread across Daisy’s ears a moment ago now seems to cover the entirety of Jemma’s face and Jemma can’t even seem to form any sort of coherent response.

Noticing the mess that her flirty comment has made the pretty woman in front of her, Daisy cheers internally. Usually, by now, Daisy is the stuttering mess, completely unable to be a useful bisexual when it came to talking to pretty women.

“I…” Jemma manages to fumble out in a breathless voice, “I…I wasn’t trying to…” and if it was even more possible, Jemma becomes that more flustered arms waving, “fli…” the words ‘flirt’ almost come out but Jemma isn’t sure about the other woman so she pushes that word aside before she can mutter it, “…run you over….”

Watching the stuttering mess in front of her, Daisy can’t help but find her that much more attractive. Picking up on women at theme parks was never her style, well picking up on women was rarely something she was good it, but tight now Daisy can’t help but want to try even if this only lasted the afternoon.

Giggling lightly, “I know” Daisy offers politely, “I couldn’t help but flirt with the pretty woman who tried to run me over” trying to be sincere but also coming out kind of hopeful, “I’m Daisy by the way” reaching her hand out towards the other woman hoping she’ll pick up on the flirting and hopefully flirt back.

A whole new level of red spreads across Jemma’s face and she can’t help but cast her eyes towards her shoes and away from the brown eyes, she had been looking at before especially with the sincerity that was evident in the way that woman called her pretty.

Her cheeks still rosy, Jemma chances a quick glance up the extended arm in front of her towards the other woman’s face and she can see just the sliver or worry evident behind those stunning brown eyes which Jemma finds oddly comforting. “Simmons” Jemma begins slowly reaching out to shake the hand in front of her, “Jemma Simmons.”

Fingers brush before palms connect and the gentleness isn’t lost on either woman, especially as a lite jitter settles in both their stomachs.

Cheekily Daisy takes a few steps backfilling in the space that has appeared as the line continues creeping towards the front of the line and chances a little more flirting, “Well Simmons, Jemma Simmons” their hands are somehow still together even though neither of them is trying to shake anymore “what brings a pretty face like yours to a place like this”

It’s a terrible line, Daisy knows it is, and honestly, she wants to let go of Jemma’s hand turn around and spend the next forty-five minutes of the line hoping that some vortex will swallow up. The chuckle that escapes from the other woman though, catches her before she can do either of those things and a little smile returns to Daisy’s face.

“Daisy” Jemma teases, “that was horrible” happily shaking her head at the corniness “do you get many girls with that line.” Jemma waits a beat, challenging Daisy with her eyes, a sudden flash of confidence before she adds, “or am I the first?”

It’s Daisy’s turn again to turn into a fiery red mess and Daisy can’t help but angle her head towards her shoulder breaking eye contact with the other woman shocked at her success.

Daisy catches the line move a little more out of the corner of her eye and takes a few steps back and around the next bend in the line, releasing Jemma’s hand as she does. Neither woman misses how the absence of the casual touch of the other effects them. Turning down the next section of the queue, Daisy taking a bold chance turns so she’s angled just to the side of Jemma and as they come to a stop behind the line again, Daisy reaches next to her and takes Jemma’s hand.

A soft breath escapes from Jemma’s lips as she feels Daisy slip her hand into her own a mixture between bemused at Daisy’s forwardness and pleased at the renewed contact.

When Jemma peeks over at Daisy out of the corner of her eye, she catches Daisy worrying her lip nervous that maybe Jemma would pull away. Instead of pulling away though Jemma squeezes Daisy’s hand and Jemma can feel the tension seep away from Daisy’s body as she squeezes and keeps their palms together.

Flicking her head towards the people in front of them, “You know” Daisy’s tone teasing and playful, “just in case” her meaning clear to both of them.

She can’t help but let her eyes roll back a little as she tuts at Daisy’s attempt to tease her about running her over a few minutes ago.

Before Jemma can offer a witty retort, Daisy nervously adds, “Plus I’d hate to watch you flirt with someone else.”

There is apprehension and nervousness clearly written in the corners of Daisy’s features Jemma would have to be blind to miss that. Jemma isn’t used to seeing this sort of response in someone flirting with her. Plenty of people flirt with her, well as long as Fitz isn’t around since everyone assumes they are together, but usually, they are calm and collected driven with a purpose. It’s one of the reasons people who flirt with her usually leave empty-handed, well that and the fact that Jemma doesn’t usually recognize someone is flirting with her till they are leaving. But the nervousness she sees in Daisy’s features is reassuring and new.

Playfully bumping her shoulder with Daisy’s Jemma teases, “I wasn’t trying to flirt with you…” there’s a beat of silence before Jemma quietly adds, “earlier.” The last bit is added with the hint that now Jemma is definitely trying to flirt with her.

Wordlessly now the pair take tentative steps forward their hands still together as the line inches ahead. It’s a casual conversation that takes over between them, as both women settle into a comfortableness now that their attempts at flirting have been settled.

As the next turn takes up and that much closer to the load point, Jemma is offered her first usable view out into the courtyard where she had left Fitz earlier. Honestly, Jemma has barely thought about Fitz since Daisy grabbed her hand earlier and she does feel a little bad about leaving him alone in the courtyard. When her eyes scan the area she had left Fitz in she doesn’t find him which is curious since he had looked like he just wanted to fall into one of the benches there. Jemma’s eyes scan around the area, casually continuing the conversation she was having with Daisy until she spots Fitz’s wavy hair 

Jemma’s eyes cross into an annoyed stare and Daisy is worried for a moment she has said something wrong and that Jemma was mad at her.

“Jems” Daisy casually calls out her voice laced with anxiety, squeezing Jemma’s hand softly trying to get her attention, the accidental use of a nickname unnoticed by Daisy.

Feeling the squeeze against her palm, Jemma’s eyes shift towards Daisy and her expression softens. Jemma may have been focused on what she was seeing in the courtyard, but she definitely didn’t miss the nickname Daisy used for her. Jemma hated nicknames usually and very few people got away with calling her anything other than Simmons. But hearing Daisy call her Jems, sent a rush of electricity through her body, and she thought to herself quickly that she wouldn’t mind hearing that more.

Still a little worried that she has said something to upset Jemma, Daisy cautiously asks, “Everything ok” pausing as she shrugs her shoulders “your got all cranky looking?”

Deflating a little, Jemma’s shoulders drop a little but her hold on Daisy’s hand remains strong, “Oh yeah sorry” Jemma wavers, “It’s just…” and Jemma casts her eyes towards the courtyard signaling Daisy to follow, “my best friend. He was that one abandoned me. He said he didn’t feel like he could do one more ride.” Jemma’s voice adds a little bitterness to it as she waves at two men holding hands and talking animatedly at each other across the courtyard from them, “It looks like he had other plans.”

It’s not that Jemma is mad at Fitz or that she really feels like he abandoned her it’s just she wishes he would have just told her what he was planning instead of feigning being sick. Of course, watching the way he is animatedly talking to the other man Jemma can’t really help but smile despite his deception.

A comedic snorting next to Jemma pulls her attention back to Daisy whose eyes are almost glowing with mirth. “Is that your friend” Daisy ponders gleefully, “the one with the fuzzy hair?”

Completely unsure what is so funny Jemma simply nods at Daisy hoping the other woman will fill her in on what is so funny.

The chuckle still evident in her voice, “Your friend is Fitz right”

Quirking her eyebrow at Jemma, Daisy is pretty certain she knows what Jemma will say and she really can’t believe her friends.

Confused, because Jemma is pretty sure she never mentioned Fitz’s name, Jemma hums her agreement and waits for Daisy to fill her in on what is going on.

With Jemma’s confirmation, Daisy can only chuckle more, shifting her head from side to side clearly amused, “That’s my friend Mack” Daisy shrugs towards the man talking to Fitz, “he told me he was meeting his crush here” Daisy smiles at the way things have worked out, “he didn’t want to come alone in case the guy flaked so I came with him.”

Watching as their pair of friends lean in for a chaste kiss Daisy has to fight back a real laugh, “Well I guess his crush is your friend.”

Gaping as she goes back and forth between her friend and Daisy, Jemma is slightly in shock at the turn of events. Jemma is definitely annoyed at Fitz now that she knows he came here intentionally to meet the guy he liked and not for the coaster challenge she has been so diligent in trying to complete. But as she feels Daisy’s thumb rub gentle circles on the back of her hand, she can’t help but be pleased with how this day is turning out.

“That asshole,” Jemma utters under her breath, amused and clearly not mad at Fitz.

When Jemma turns her head back to fully look at Daisy, she can’t help the butterflies that flutter through her stomach. The toothy full face smile that she sees on Daisy’s face definitely does something for Jemma, and Jemma definitely fights the urge to kiss Daisy. If it weren’t for the line moving Jemma forward again and Daisy stepping away pulling Jemma with her, Jemma probably would have closed the little distance between them and done the same thing Fitz was doing Mack.

It takes a few moments but Jemma and Daisy fall back into an easy conversation talking about this and that, occasionally sharing information about their friends and their apparent crush on each other, but mostly just getting to know each other and enjoying the others company. At some point during their talking Daisy managed to wiggle her fingers in-between Jemma’s without Jemma realizing it and their fingers are now comfortably laced together, arms casually swinging back and forth in unison.

A scrawny crackly voice breaks through their comfortable peace when the voice asks, “How many?”

The wait in line has seemingly flown by and both women fumble for a response not at all prepared to already be at the front of the line. When the kid, because he’s barely old enough to work it looks like based on the scrawny hairs that dot his face, quirks his eyebrow impatiently Daisy manages to squeak out a quiet “two”. The kid huffs, shrugging and mumbling a row that Daisy barely hears and Jemma completely misses.

Leading the way to their assigned row, Daisy pulls Jemma along, glad that the other woman hasn’t pulled her hand away and relishing how nice it feels to have Jemma’s hand intertwined with her own. The train in the station pulls away and is replaced by another empty one and as the gate opens the women head into their seats. As Daisy and Jemma head into their seats, their hands sadly pull apart and both women instantly miss the connection. It isn’t the same but as soon as they are seated their angle their knees so that they are touching, the seat restraints are just too awkward to allow much else in the way of contact.

The ride pulls out of the station after a quick check of everyone’s restraints and a lackluster spiel from one of the many teens running the attraction. Daisy can see the apprehension in Jemma’s eyes as they head up the lift and she decides to try and distract Jemma a little.

“Hey Jems”, Daisy calls out loudly over the sounds of the lift chain and the clicks of the safety devices, “Will you go out with me?”

It seems like Daisy’s distraction works because as the train falls over the edge of the lift hill and falls towards the ground Daisy sees a completely different, more relaxed and pleased face looking back at her.

The ride is over before it starts or at least that is how it feels since Jemma was distracted the entire ride, her brain replaying Daisy asking her out. Part of Jemma is worried that Daisy only asked as a way to distract Jemma from the beginning of the ride, but as the train pulls back into the station and everyone exits their seats, Jemma can see the same hopefully look she saw as Daisy asked at the top of the lift hill.

Everyone is herding out of their cars and towards the exit and Jemma can’t talk over the rush of people and the noise of the station, but she manages to find Daisy’s hand and intertwine their fingers again. Jemma leads them out of the station and back down the path, being pulled forward by the push of people behind them. The women can’t step to the side and actually stop until they are back in the courtyard and Jemma still hasn’t had a chance to answer Daisy’s question.

As the women separate from the crowd that exited with them Fitz spots Jemma, somehow not noticing the woman Jemma is with and pulls Mack’s hand leading them through the people towards his best friend. Despite the large hand intertwined with his own, Fitz is apprehensive about introducing them. Sure, Jemma had known that Fitz was crushing on someone but he never mentioned that he was hoping to actually meet up with that crush here at the park. In the realm of things they’ve kept from each other, it’s kind of huge, but Fitz hopes that his happiness will dim some of Jemma’s anger.  

Not noticing Fitz coming towards them, Jemma makes a bold move and pulls Daisy so she is standing in front of her. Instead of answering Daisy’s question about going on a date with her, Jemma closes the distance between them and cups Daisy’s cheek with her free hand, pulling Daisy into a sweet chaste kiss.

The soft lightly chapped lips that press against Daisy’s send a shot of electricity throughout her body and both women feel a swarm of butterflies bloom inside their stomachs.

Neither woman makes a move to pull away, Jemma had been worried at first that Daisy might when she first pressed their lips together, but once Daisy kissed back her worries subsided. Now their lips keep pressing back and forth against each other and both women completely engrossed in the little noises and quite hums the other makes.

So engrossed in kissing each other, Daisy and Jemma are blissfully unaware of their approaching friends. Their kisses probably would have become something less than chaste, especially as Daisy lightly grazes Jemma’s lip with her teeth, if it weren’t for the disgruntled gasp that comes from not that far away from the space they were occupying.

A deep chuckle fills the space from Mack as he congratulates Daisy, “Way to go tremors” clearly amused at finding his friend kissing someone.

Fitz spins at the man next to him, a confused bothered look etched into his face, “You know her?”

Before Mack can answer, Jemma pipes up hands clenched with Daisy’s and their foreheads resting against each other. “Yes Fitz” Jemma purposefully chides Fitz, “Daisy” squeezing the other woman’s hands, “is your ‘boyfriends’ best friend.”

Ears turning beet red at the mention of Mack being his boyfriend Fitz only sputters back at Jemma, while Mack chuckles deeply as he pieces the situation together.

Hand still intertwined with Fitz Mack looks over at Daisy, noticing the glow surrounding his best friend and imagining the same glow around Fitz and him, and playfully jokes at Daisy, “Guess you ignored that warning sign?”

Confusion stretches across Jemma’s and Fitz’s face, while Daisy just mumbles ‘shut up Mack’ and glares at him. At first, neither Mack nor Daisy attempts to fill in their dates on their inside joke, Daisy continues to stares down Mack willing him to not tell this story.

Conceding to his friend, Mack breaks eye contact, wordlessly agreeing to not share the story, at least not yet. Daisy is certain she will be able to get out of this without being embarrassed, but before they are able to break away from the spot they were in, Mack leans into Fitz’s ear and whispers something to him.

It doesn’t take long for Fitz’s eyes to scan the area around them and find the sign that Mack had whispered in his ear. As he reads the sign, appreciates the double meaning and the way his friend is now sharing space with Mack’s friend Fitz almost doubles over in laughter.

At this point, watching Jemma’s friend, double over in laughter, Daisy shoots daggers at Mack and once again wishes the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Feeling Jemma’s hand squeeze her own clearly getting bothered at being left out of the joke Daisy turns Jemma with her free hand.

With Daisy angling her back towards the entrance of the coaster, Jemma scans the area clearly uncertain of what is so funny. It’s on the second glance through the area, as she is about to ask Daisy to just tell her what is going on, that Jemma spots the sign. There near the entrance to the ride, someplace she would have seen it if she hadn’t been storming through the queue earlier, was a sign clear as day—“Singles will be paired”.

 

A laugh starts out quietly and becomes more animated as Jemma stares at the sign longer. Clearly, the fates had a purpose today and Jemma definitely will not be complaining about that as she leans back into Daisy angling her lips up seeking out Daisy’s so they can share another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about the picture that's floating around tumblr of a girl pointing out a sign that reads "All Singles Will Be Paired". The last time the picture came across my dash someone was like this would be a great fic, so here is my attempt at doing that. Originally they were just gonna chat through the line and then end up being forced together at the end, but then the characters decided to hold hands early on. But I still wanted to include that line so I had to throw it in at the end.   
> I hope it still works out!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love.   
> I glow every time I get an email from AO3 that someone has left kudos or comments on one of my works.   
> I know I don't usually respond to comments, but I read each of them and glow. I really wanna start being better about responding so hopefully this fic will help with that.
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, or come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com


End file.
